The Popular Song: A Cyberbully Fanfic
by splashfire99
Summary: Rider and Hex sing about how they got bullied before they were famous, and also in some way, help their friends Flameslinger and Chill, who are also getting picked on. Skylanders are human in this story!


**Splashfire99:** Skylanders are human in this story. I've changed their names for fun, so it might be a bit of trouble identifying them…

**Main Characters**

Rider-Ryder Stratford

Hex-Helena Whitney

Flameslinger-Felix Cervantes

Chill-Chantelle Belaire

"IT'S SWIRLIE TIME!" A voice yelled in the boy's bathroom. Ryder Stratford, a black haired boy with a slightly pale grey complexion, stopped outside the bathroom just in time to hear another yell, but this yell was drowned out by the sound of the toilet flushing. The door burst open, and two boys, perhaps a year younger than him walked out, laughing as they went past him. Ryder narrowed his eyes and watched them leave. Seconds later, another boy with striking blue hair that was soaking wet stomped out of the bathroom. He glared at the two boys who were vanishing at the end of the locker hall. "Jerks." He muttered under his breath. Other teenagers around snickered slightly and whispered amongst themselves when they saw how awful he looked. Ryder, however, quickly walked over. "Whoa. You okay?" He asked in concern. The blue haired boy with eyes the colour of flame looked up at him. "I'm fine." He muttered again. "Those two guys always pick on me! I'm used to this." Ryder walked to his locker and took out a small towel which was supposed to be his spare one after jousting practice later. He gave the towel to the boy, who muttered a small 'Thanks' and started to dry his wet hair. "The most famous jouster in the school just passed me a towel to dry my hair." He said, like as though he couldn't believe it. Ryder shrugged. "Hey, don't flatter me. Besides, nobody should be treated like that. What's your name, by the way?" "Umm… my name's Felix. Felix Cervantes." The boy mumbled, handing the towel back to Ryder. "Exchange student from Spain." Ryder smiled. "I'll see around." "Yeah, bye." Felix waved to Ryder as he walked off, as others stared in disbelief. _Poor guy,_ Ryder thought to himself. _Now…I need to go find Helena._

Ryder Stratford was a typical student in the renowned SKY Landers High School, SKY short for Special abilities and talents Kick-started and trained every Year. It sounded strange, for sure, but what else could fit? Each student had special powers or talents. While Ryder's was jousting, his girlfriend Helena's was sorcery. Other students could be slashing flaming swords (Ignatus), throwing gem studded darts (Felicia) or maybe just being a mad alchemist and just making potions to make yourself freaky (Paul). While everyone seemed equal with their abilities, getting bullied frequently could still happen…

While Ryder had been hearing Felix getting swirlied in the bathroom by two boys, Helena had been busy reading up a Sorcery 101 library book in the cafeteria when she heard angry shouts and howls of laughter a distance away. Looking up, she saw a young girl with icy hair and ice blue eyes getting pinched from all sides by students who walked past. While they were laughing at her, a pink haired girl was following the icy haired one behind, throwing marshmallows at her. "LOSER! LOSER!" She called out, laughing above the rest of the laughter. "Hey!" The icy girl yelled, as person after person pinched her again and again. "Guys, stop!" Helena immediately slammed down her book and ran to help. She grabbed the girl by the arm and led her away from the marshmallow thrower and the others, who all stopped laughing almost instantly as she did so. Helena sat the girl down and peered at her back. To her annoyance, there was a piece of paper taped to her back, with the words 'PINCH ME' written on it in black. "Yeesh." Helena ripped the paper off and scrunched it up. "Thank you." The icy haired girl sighed. "I'm Chantelle Belaire. You?" "Helena Whitney." Helena said quietly, mustering up a friendly smile. She glanced at the pink head walking away, smirking at Chantelle over her shoulder. "Who is that?" Chantelle shook her head sadly. "Lindsey Carter, the school's queen bee. You don't know her?" Helena shook her head. "No, too busy with sorcery to notice." "Anyway, she's been picking on me ever since I came here from France, and she even writes bad things about me on Facebook and Twitter! Almost everyone in this high school knows who I am, and they keep laughing at me!" "Why the heck would Lindsey bully and cyberbully you? Isn't there anyone else?" Helena asked in concern. "Just my classmate Felix. Everyone thinks our accents make us sound funny, that's why they make fun of us." Chantelle explained. She flopped back into her chair with another exasperated sigh. "Maybe I should learn to hide my accent." She murmured quietly in despair. "I can't take it being bullied by that girl." Helena's ghostly grey eyes widened. "I-It's okay, you don't need to. Everyone's special in some way, and soon they'll see there's no point in making fun of you because of that." She picked up her book again as Chantelle stood up. "If you say so Helena." She said sadly, before turning and walking off. Helena watched her go. _How can I help her? _Helena had been bullied before herself, by another girl named Diane, but after mastering sorcery and topping her class, Diane had no longer dared to do so. Her boyfriend Ryder had also once been cyberbullied by a guy named Jason, so back then his computer had been loaded with insults and ridicules about him. He had also been swirlied by Jason in the bathroom regularly. And now, perhaps Chantelle and her classmate had the same problem.

"Helena!" Helena heard a voice behind her and whipped around to be enveloped in a hug. "Ryder!" She gasped, hugging him back. Ryder pulled away. "I just met a guy named Felix." He said, out of breath. "Two boys had his head dunked in the toilet. I helped him dry it." The name 'Felix' made Helena stand up straight. She stared at her boyfriend in shock. "Felix? What a coincidence. His classmate Chantelle was getting pinched and marshmallow pelted just now by the school's queen bee!" Ryder gasped, his equally grey eyes filled with surprise. "What do you think we should do? I want to help them, since they remind me of us two years ago. But…how?" Helena glanced behind Ryder and spotted the door to the principal's office just a distance away. "Ryder, I have an idea. Let's go see Principal Eon."

Three classes later, everyone was assembled in the school hall for their weekly assembly. Except that they didn't know that this wasn't going to be a usual weekly assembly. Principal Eon came onstage, as usual. "Morning, students!" He announced. "Morning, Principal Eon." Everyone droned, already bored. Principal Eon glanced at everyone's tired faces. "Today, we have two students to present a speech on bullying. Please welcome Ryder Stratford and Helena Whitney!" Everyone clapped as the two of them walked onstage and grabbed one mic each. "Hey, guys. This speech will be in the form of a song." Ryder explained, smirking. The students started to murmur in surprise. "And it is dedicated to those stupid bullies bullying Felix and Chantelle, along with Diane and Jason who bullied US so long ago!" Helena announced. The people who had been mentioned rolled their eyes and scoffed, while Felix and Chantelle stared at each other in surprise. Before they could say anything, the hall darkened, shining colored spotlights on Ryder and Helena as the music began to play. Lyrics appeared behind them on the screen.

Helena started to sing first.

_You were the popular one  
The popular chick  
It is what it is  
Now I'm popular-ish_

Ryder jumped in at the next line, both of them glaring at Diane and Lindsey, who glared back.

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cuz I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

Helena sang the next line.  
_Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

As they reached the chorus, the song's catchy beat filled the hall. Felix started to nod his head to the beat, as Chantelle started swaying and singing along. Ryder and Helena both sang.

_My problem  
I never was a model  
I never was a scholar  
but you were always popular  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular_

Jason faked a yawn as the two boys who had bullied Felix gulped when some people around them seemed to realise the song was referring partly to them.

_Popular _

_I know about popular,_ sang Ryder. He smiled at Helena, who was facing the students bravely and singing with him.

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular  
I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know_

So catch up cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Obviously, the bullies took offence at these lines, which meant that they didn't deserve to be popular the way they were by being rich or dunking people's heads in toilets bowls or cyberbullying someone on Facebook. Jason started yelling something, but a classmate quickly cupped a hand over his mouth and cheered for Ryder and Helena.

Helena walked to the edge of the stage and pointed her index at Diana, who scowled and turned red.

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate  
_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate,_ she and Ryder sang.

_You hid during classes and in between them  
Dunked me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them_

Ryder twirled Helena around as he passed her, before stopping and glaring straight at Jason and the two boys, remembering the times where he had been a reserve for the jousting team, and when Jason had given him countless swirlies. His voice, however, remained calm.

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing got everyone clapping asking  
_

Felix burst out into laughter at his two bullies, as Lindsey stood and tried to hurl her lipstick at the stage before someone pulled her down again. Very slowly, more and more people began to sing along, even the teachers.

_How come you look so cool  
'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school  
I said that's the only thing I've learned at school_

_My problem I never was a model_  
_I never was a scholar_  
_but you were always popular_  
_You were singing all the songs I don't know_  
_Now you're in the front row_  
_'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular_  
_I know about popular_  
_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_  
_You're only ever who you were_  
_Popular I know about popular_  
_And all that you have to do is be true to you_  
_That's all you ever need to know_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_  
_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

It wasn't long until some people started pulling the bullies up and crowd surfing them to Principal Eon, who stood just next to the stage, staring in surprise at the students being carried across the audience.  
_  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know_

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lindsey shrieked. "Whatever!" A person from the crowd yelled. She had the nametag 'Sonya Jones' and a pair of blue goggles on her head. "I'M TELLING THIS TO THE FACEBOOK GUYS!"

_Popular  
I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were_

Jason, Diana, Lindsey and the two boys were all piled up in front of Principal Eon, who pulled them up. "I'm afraid that I will have to punish you all for bullying." He said sternly, pulling them up. Diana turned pale. "I'm so sorry, sir." "Yeah, we were just having some fun!" One of the two boys protested. "Exactly! From now on, all of you will have to clean the toilets AND serve popcorn to students during movie times in the school cinema!" He scolded. The bullies hung their heads in shame and nodded. Meanwhile, Felix and Chantelle sang along, cheeks flushed with happiness._  
_  
_Popular  
I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know_

As the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Ryder and Helena smiled at the audience below them, before seeing Principal Eon pull the bullies away by the ears, all of them yelling in protest and pain. Ryder quickly leaned over and gave Helena a quick peck on the cheek. Helena gasped and turned to stare at her boyfriend. Ryder blushed. "Er…sorry?" Helena suddenly smiled and shook her head before leaning herself forwards and giving him a real kiss, right on the mouth. Echoes of 'eww' and 'aww' came from the crowd. Felix and Chantelle just smiled gratefully up at the couple onstage before turning to grin at one another. No more swirlies. No more online insults or marshmallows. And best of all, no more bullies.

"AWESOME." They breathed.

**Splashfire99:** Oh yes, I forgot to mention that this story is supposed to be against bullying, cyber-bullying especially. I've read up online on every cyber bullying victim that I know, and I was unhappy to know that most of them ended up with the victim committing suicide. And I was even more upset when I found out that there were still some insults to the victim after the suicide, and even some people saying 'I'm happy he's/she's dead now.' SERIOUSLY?! What kind of people would write that about a person who had been bullied?! Anyway, I wish that one day, this will all stop. I've already written one Cyberbullying fanfic in Dance Central, Titanium. And apparently, I think more will come up. Bullies out there, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


End file.
